


Taako's Beautiful Magic Boy

by phantomthief_fee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute bonding stuff between Angus and Taako, Speculating on Angus' past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: A look into Angus and his thoughts on his relationship with a certain flip wizard.





	Taako's Beautiful Magic Boy

Angus MacDonald had never really had a close-knit family. His father was a lord and his mother a lady. Neither had ever shown any real interest in him. His father was disappointed in him, seeing his son as a failure due to his short stature and weak physique. His mother had never been interested in him in the first place. Angus had been raised by servants for most of his life. They were kind, but the kindness of servants wasn’t enough to make up for the lack of familial love. His only comfort was his grandfather, who, despite his worsening memory, always recognized Angus. Even if the rest of his family despised him, his grandfather had always cared for him. It had been his grandfather that had encouraged him to become a detective, supported him as he became well known throughout Neverwinter. His grandfather was always there for him. Until he wasn’t. He’d been on the Rockport Limited to attend his grandfather’s funeral. His parents hadn’t wanted to come, of course. They were too busy with other things. He had expected the trip to be pretty quiet, filled with self-pity and moping. He hadn’t expected Magnus, Taako, and Merle. He hadn’t expected the murder. But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed every minute of it. He wanted to see the three of them again after it had ended. So he did. 

The Bureau was the closest thing to a family Angus had ever had. Magnus, Avi, and Merle were like his cool uncles, even if Merle didn’t show his affection most of the time. Killian and Carey were cool aunts, always willing to let him spar with them, and Carey taught him rogue stuff! Lucretia was a cool aunt too if a little more stern. She was all business all the time, but she always had a soft spot for the little detective.  And Taako....even if the elf would never admit it, Taako was like a father to him. Taako taught him recipes, magic. He ruffled Angus’ hair, called him the wrong name, held him when he had bad dreams. The Tres Horny boys were the closest to him, but Taako was the one who really understood Angus. Even if Taako wasn’t so great with emotions. Angus understood. 

“Okay, kiddo, today we’re gonna do those macarons again.” Taako said. They were doing a cooking lesson that day. 

“Okay, sir!” Angus adjusted his little chef hat. Merle had made it for him as a present, along with a little apron. The dwarf was a surprisingly good seamster.

“Gotta make up for your destroyed ones.” Taako ruffled his hair, displacing the little hat. Angus nodded and they got to work. Taako was trying to get Angus to do most of it on his own, guiding him gently through the steps. A few of the cookies ended up a little malformed, but they looked pretty good for Angus’ first attempt. 

“Atta boy Ango.” Taako said, slapping the boy’s back. 

“Thank you, sir!” Angus beamed up at him. “I couldn’t have done it without you!” 

“You’re giving me too much credit.” Taako said. He looked away from Angus, his smile falling a little. Angus knew Taako still felt some self-loathing, even knowing Sazed had been the true culprit. He moved a little closer, putting a hand on Taako’s shoulder. 

“Sir?” He asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, pumpkin.” Taako said with a small smile. “Don’t worry about me.” Angus frowned, then latched himself onto Taako in a big hug. 

“I’m here for you, sir! I promise.”

Taako laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I know. It’s pretty hard to get rid of you, you know. Couldn’t lose you if I tried.”

“I’ve been told I’m very persistent.”

“That you are, kiddo. That you are.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the two of them sat on the kitchen floor, the macarons cooling in a tray above their heads. 

“Sir?”

“Yeah?”

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I just want you to know that.” Angus buried his face in Taako’s arm. “No one...No one’s ever cared enough to teach me stuff. No one except my grandpa. So...Thank you.”

“Aw, Ango.” Taako smiled and patted Angus’ head. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. If the others think I’m going soft I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

“Okay, sir.” Angus just nodded his head. 

“The macarons are done now anyway. Let’s try ‘em.” He got up, taking the tray of macarons off the counter. The macarons had turned out pretty well, earning Angus another hair ruffle. 

“You did good kid.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Angus didn’t care what anyone else said. All that mattered was this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on the TAZ Amino, and I wanted to put it up here because the world can always use more light. Angus and Taako's relationship is really sweet, and it warms my heart.


End file.
